


what do you mean? (i'm sorry by the way)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [72]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The blood that is on his hands is not his own.It stains his skin and darkens his clothes, but it is not his, it is not. It’s someone else’s, someone who he doesn’t know. It’s sat on the grass and poured into the stream, and when he looks, all he can see is red.He looks for something not red, something that is clean, untouched, but he sees nothing. Everything is red, everything is stained by the blood, and his hands shake and so does his body and he curls in on himself as he falls to the ground, sobs ripping through his chest.or, Dream has a nightmare and both Sam and Punz comfort him
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude & Luke | Punz, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: the dream team fics [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 11
Kudos: 295





	what do you mean? (i'm sorry by the way)

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO  
> DEDICATED TO HARI'S HOES N BEET <3
> 
> IVE WRITTEN THIS ON MY PHONE SO IM SORRY FI ITS BAD
> 
> TITELF ROM LIGHTS UP BY HARRY STYLES :D

The blood that is on his hands is not his own. 

It stains his skin and darkens his clothes, but it is not his, it is not. It’s someone else’s, someone who he doesn’t know. It’s sat on the grass and poured into the stream, and when he looks, all he can see is red.

He looks for something not red, something that is clean, untouched, but he sees nothing. Everything is red, everything is stained by the blood, and his hands shake and so does his body and he curls in on himself as he falls to the ground, sobs ripping through his chest.

Sam and Punz are in front of him, when he opens his eyes, and blood stains their chest from the axes that have impaled their heart. His eyes widen and he tries to reach out, tries to speak, tries to tell them that he’s sorry, they back away with angry expressions.

“What did I do?” He tries to ask, but all that comes out of his mouth is a sob, and he wraps his arms around himself once more.

He wakes up to the feeling of tears on his face and hands on his chest, and when he looks up, he sees Sam leaning over him, a worried expression on his face.

“Dream?” He says softly, and what was Dream supposed to do other than break?

Tears stream down his face and Sam makes a noise before gently pulling Dream up and tugging him close. A hand moves to run through his hair, and Dream cries into his chest, arms moving up to wrap around Sam.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He repeats, hands curling around the shirt that’s on Sam’s body. “I’m so fucking sorry, Sam, I won’t do it again, I won’t hurt anyone ever again.”

“Dream, Dream,” Sam tries to say, tries to stop him, but Dream refuses.

“I’m sorry, Sam, I’m a monster. I’m evil, I’m worthless, I shouldn’t be alive, Sam, I shouldn’t be here after everything that I’ve done. I’m-“ He tries, but his own sob cuts himself off before he buries his face further into Sam.

“Dream, it’s okay, that wasn’t you, it was never you.” His hand brush against Dream’s face, his thumb wiping a tear away, and Dream can’t help but try and bury his face into his hand, the comforting touch helping him. “Oh, Dream.” He speaks sadly, and the blonde haired man cries again.

He holds Dream in his arms as the younger cries, slowly tiring himself out, and it isn’t long before he falls asleep in his arms, head still resting firmly against him, and Sam’s heart breaks when he leans backs to look at him.

Dream looks so tired. There’s bags underneath his eyes and scars all across his face, and Sam can’t help but bring a hand up to wipe Dream’s tears away, sighing sadly at just how broken Dream must be. 

Dream hasn’t really gotten a single day of rest since all of this began. He’s tried to stop the fighting, tried to stop everything, and when Wilbur died, that should’ve been the end of it, right? That should’ve been when it stopped. But the Dreamon inside of him said no, said he craved chaos, and what was Dream to do other than his bidding? It’s not like he could’ve chose, anyways. The Dreamon made him do what it wanted.

And Dream had only just recently gotten the Dreamon out, only just recently finally destroyed it and made it stay dead, and only just recently finally told the server about what had been going on with him.

(And Sam had stood there at his side when he told everyone, when he stood up there and admitted that he had had a Dreamon inside of him, and it had caused him to do all of this. That it had taken over and manipulated Tommy, that it had lied to everyone, tripped everyone up. That it had done all of this, and Dream was helpless to all of it. He could only watch, and cry and scream at whatever the Dreamon was doing.

By the end of telling everyone he was crying, and once he had finished, he had turned and wrapped his arms around Sam, too tired to care about his image anymore, too tired to even think about what people would think. He just needed comfort, and goddammit, he was going to get some.

Sam had wrapped his arms around him and had glared at anyone who had made a face, which, surprisingly, was rare. What was even more surprising is that one of those people wasn’t Tommy. 

Punz had stepped up at that point, had told people what they needed to know and especially the fact that Dream is done fighting, that he doesn’t want fighting because all of it is pointless anyways, and he’s nearing the end of his little paper he had prepared when Dream kinda drops in Sam’s arms.

Someone had made a noise in the crowd of people, but Sam didn’t bother to pay attention to them, only moved to lift Dream up in his arms, like a bridal carry.

“I’m going to take him back to our place.” He had muttered, and Punz nodded and continued talking as Sam walked away with the person who he thought of as a younger brother in his arms.)

But he’s just so tired, and Sam doesn’t know how to help him.

“How is he?” Punz asks, and when Sam turns to look, the man is leaning against the doorframe, his normal hoodie gone, wrapped around his waist, with himself only in a white t-shirt.

Sam sighs. “He’s as good as he can be.”

Punz nods, and that seems to be good enough for him.

“Why don’t you go get some rest? You’ve been here all night waiting for him to wake up to make sure he isn’t dead, and now that we know he’s certainly not dead, I can wait with him.” Punz waits as Sam thinks over the words, and when he thinks Sam’s going to refuse, he speaks gently. “I’ll come get you if anything happens, alright? If anything happens to him that I can’t handle, I’ll come wake you up, no matter how dead asleep you are.”

“Okay.” Sam says, and Punz cheers internally. “I’ll leave him to make you happy.”

“Thank ender.” Punz mutters, walking over to him, and he takes his place at the bedside of Dream. 

“Take care of him, alright?” Sam says, and Punz gives a smile.

“I’ve always been taking care of him.”

Sam closes the door behind him as he leaves, and Punz is left to the thoughts of himself and the silence of the room.

Dream had always... Dream had always been someone who Punz had loved. This was a fact, something everyone could see. He loved Dream, would die for Dream, and the other would do the same, could feel the same.

They were best friends, nearly like brothers, always wanting the best for each other, always wanting each other to be the best that they could. They never wanted each other to be beneath them, they only wanted each other as equals, wanted everyone else to see them like that. 

And Punz had promised Dream, on one of the earlier days of the server, that he would be with him. That he would stick with him through everything that would happen, no matter how it would fare for him, no matter how much pain it would cause him.

No matter how much shit he went though, he’d always be by Dream’s side.

And Dream had asked him why would he do that, why would he stick by him out of everyone on the server, and Punz had smiled at him and told him, simply, it was because he loved him.

(And maybe, Dream had cried and hugged him tight, but Punz wouldn’t admit that to anyone, alright? It’s their secret, something to keep, something for only them to know. Nobody needs to know, not unless Dream tells them.)

But he’d always be with Dream, always be by his side, always do anything that he would ask. Dream would do the same, had done the same already, in the few times that Punz had asked for something. Dream had always been with him, and he had always been with the younger.

Punz had always thought of Dream as a younger brother, as well. Maybe that’s part of the reason why he stayed with Dream so much, because he felt a sense of protectiveness come over him everytime he saw the man. It didn’t matter how well off Dream was, he always felt a need to protect him whenever he could.

Because Dream was a younger brother to him, and he could have the best armor and the best weapon and never lose any health while fighting something or someone, but Punz would always jump in and help him, no matter what.

Dream was the one who he had his favorite memories with, who he had willingly spent the most time with (with Tubbo coming in second, because that boy, god does he need a good brother figure in his life), and he can’t help but be grateful that he’s the one he did this all with. Not Eret, not Sap, not George, Dream.

It’s exhilarating.

He stays beside the bed as he watches Dream, shifting positions until he’s leaning on the bed, his arms crossed with his head resting atop. And he stays this way, nearly falling asleep, but not that long after he feels Dream wake up, feels his hands clench on the bed and his heart beating, and he grabs his hand gently, signaling that he’s here.

“P-Punz?” Dream stutters, and when Punz looks at him, tears are falling down his face.

“I’m here, Dream, I’m here.” He says quietly, giving him a small smile, trying to reassure him the best that he can.

“Please don’t leave me.” Dream tells him, and Punz’s heart breaks. “D-Don’t leave me like they did, please.”

Punz climbs into the bed next to Dream, the younger shifting so that Punz can fit (so that Punz can lie down and Dream can lay on top of him, setting his head over his heart, hearing it beat solidly, the pattern never ending). “I won’t, Dream,” He whispers, “I won’t ever leave you.”

Those fucking bastards. They caused... they caused everything. They did this to Dream, told him everything he wanted to hear, and left him dying on the ground, left to his own devices. They nearly killed him, nearly left him without any respawns, anything.

Those bastards.

“Promise?” Dream asks, and Punz smiles at him, softly.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> @sootswilbur on tumblr


End file.
